char_whaleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cunning Fox
At his lair, Cunning Fox starts to examine the crystal until it breaks and he threatens to throw the captured Bison back into the pit where he found him, which is actually the place where he trapped him. He uses his powers against Bison and promises to set him free if he tells him where the four living stones are. He tells Chief Blue Elk and Weeping Doe his idea to mine the fields of the Lakota, but Weeping Doe says that it is ridiculous and that it would disrupt the lives on the plains. Weeping Doe then tells him that he should take care of them, even if they live simply. Later, Sparrow discovers Cunning Fox trading money with someone over a wrapped object. Sparrow follows him to his secret lair. He then chains up Bison'sneck and takes him to the fire pit and ties him to a rock. He then unwraps the item and places it on the totem, revealing it to be the wind crystal. He threatens to throw Bison into the fire pit after he asked for freedom and that Cunning Fox still has three more stones to go. Bison says that he did not want to go into the eternal flame and he comes up with an idea to steal the fire crystal. Sparrow escapes to warn Weeping Doe as a bat nearly pushes Bison into the pit. He tries to tell the Chief about his idea to protect the City, but the Chief says that his mind is made up, enraging Cunning Fox. He uses his crystal to see Weeping Doe's plans and discovers that she has the earth stone. He and Bison then go to the shore to find Weeping Doe's Canoe. He uses the wind stone to steal the earth crystal from Weeping Doe's hands and uses it to create a wave and drown her. The Chief's servant tells Chief Blue Elk the tragic story about how Weeping Doe got washed away and he lies to them that it was spirits of the Lakota's fault and he will try to protect the Lakota from it. The servant denies the plan and Chief Blue Elk threatens to banish him from the Lakota City, but Sparrow warns him that he should not. Later, Cunning Fox shows the chief and Sparrow his dome invention to protect the city from the spirits of nature, much to Sparrow's disappointment. After Sparrow and her guide meet a handsome Lakota brave named Little Creek, she returns to the city and Cunning Fox confronts her and threatens to cancel her lessons. He plans to give her more than lessons as Sparrow leaves. Back at his lair, Bison tells him where the water stone is and he agrees. When Sparrow and Little Creek are having fun, he is behind the waterfall digging for the water stone and discovers Sparrow and Little Creek with each other. He believes that the chief betrayed him and plans to get rid of Sparrow and Little Creek. He then uses the earth stone to use lava to burn down the outside Lakota village. The next morning, Sparrow, Little Creek, and the guide decide to go out and help the Lakota villagers as he has gotten the fire stone. Bison tells him to ask one of the Lakota villagers for the water stone and he agrees. Cunning Fox then tries to kidnap Sparrow and Sky tries to save her, but finds himself no match for him. He instructs Sparrow's guide that Little Creek's gonna have to deal with him if he ever wants to see her again and leaves. Cunning Fox and Chief Blue Elk tell their guards to capture Little Creek as he goes out to find her. The guards subdue Little Creek and put him in a force field with Sparrow. He interrogates Little Creek where the water stone is, but Little Creek claims that he does not know anything about it and he uses a jewel to take his soul. He then threatens Sparrow to be either his bride or slave, but Sparrow says that she would rather die and he traps her in the fire pit area. Weeping Doe's spirit tells Sparrow that she can stop Cunning Fox alone and shows her a way out. Sparrow uses the jewel for Little Creek to get his soul back and it worked. Sparrow apologizes to Little Creek for tricking him and they continue their relationship. They then help the Lakota villagers and go back to his lair to free Bison. Little Creek goes out to help the Lakota villagers while Bison decides to help her as to repay her for giving him freedom. Sparrow finds the water stone with the help of a mustang and is captured by Cunning Fox. The guide warns Little Creek about Cunning Fox and he goes after him. He arrives at his lair and finds Sparrow and the chief tied up together. Little Creek sets them free as he gains power from the stones, transforming him into a giant wendigo. Sparrow then takes his crystal and confronts Cunning Fox. He tries to use all of his powers against Sparrow, but he realizes that he cannot control them, sending him down to Hell. Category:Villians Category:Indians Category:Lakota Category:Native Americans Category:Shamans